Chronicles of Life and Death
by coolio'sdreams
Summary: What will happen when one of the brothers meets a mysterious lady?/ lolzl
1. Chapter 1

**ok guyz dis id my first Supernatal fic so I hope it's good. Let me know what you think**

Deen was sitting in his office, a-twiddlin' his thumbs. He was thinking about how much fun it would be to go kill some arkagnels or whatever dafuq is on his show where the agnel s are and sutff. 1st amandement wwo;ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!1111 He was looking foreward to killing some angeles or something. Hu pulled on his black leather vest his conle Todd gave him. Uncle Todd was his best friend and had been forever. Todd was a hariry mand which deen liked. Deen put his feet up on the desk, waiting for his next client.

Suddenly, a lady walked in. She was a pretty gal. She had long, curly red hair and one blue eye and one green one. She had a perfectly streaght nose and a pointy chin like in anime. She was real tall and skinny. She flipped her hair out her eyes. She lowered her eyes sexily at Deen. He lept sarcastically up from his seat.

"I have jamais seen an ladé as gorgedous as toi," he said, doing the french becasue he wanted 2 b all romantical. The lady blushed precipitously.

"I'm dans love with thee." he said frenchily.

Zarabella gasped enthusiastically.

"REALLLY?! how could anyone b in the love w/ sum1 as crepuscular and impulsing as moi?"

"You art as beuatiful as a princess with a really nice wig on and it was a blonde wig and lal shiny."

"WHAT" Zarabella sCreamed. "I'm not that pretty" "the grils at school all make fun of me cuz I;m to derfret."

"How could thaty do such an apoplectic thing to thou, my little shoe?"

"I don't know" she sobbed. "I just which I was less noticalble. I'm embraced."

"How dare they?" "wHAT school do you go to?"

"Harper county jr. high"

"lets go ther and teach them an lesson"

********************8

They go out of Deen's hatrad and came to the steps of da skool.

"Evil grils hear my wrath" Deen shooted spastically. His brithmark glowed like velvet reain. Zarabelle gassped, impressed by his godlike man prowess.

"Citizens of the jr hi hear her tragic stroy" Deen vulcetrated. Zarabelle knew it was her turn to speak.

"You peoples are so mean you make me want to arab myslef. I cum home everyday wanting to cry and destroi all of u." Zarabelli strated to scream super super load. Suddenly, Every1's faces shattered like stainglass wimdowns when Stan pees at it.

"WORSHIP STAN!111111111111 WROSHROP STANA!111 deen screamed, as the school burned in da flamez of demon juice. Zadrabelia laffed as all the skulls of her archaenemies melted before their very eyez!111 Suddenly, she started making out wif Deen cuz of the power of da moment.

 **What do you guyz think? I'll probs updat over da weekend. No critzism pls Donat b mean 2 me. plz R+R!111**


	2. Chapter 2

**here ch. 2 ok you guyz didn't review D;;;**

Deen and Zarabella were in Deen's office again. Zarabella had on her floral pront corsent wif matching skirt+high-heeled **boots**. Deen had on his uncle Todd vest and nothing else. Suddenly, that stupid bitch Cassie showed up again saying "deen I need to escort yo foff the premisseds" and Deen said "no you ashole" but Cassie was too insistent.

"You need to leave here right now" say Cassie

"But why you sinsolent Babrian," Deen asks chewing his cud.

"Because...Because...Becasue...because... THAT FAIR MAIDEN OVER THERE est too BEUATIFUL for thous. She could be dangerous!111111"

"But how mien frind"

"Beautiful laddies are always trouble. Besids, I want her for melsjeflf."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Deen stryoed, crying. "THOU SHALT NO THAVE MY LITTLE BUUNNY!1111"

"iTS TOO LATE" CACKLED CASSIE EVILLY "SHE is mine!1111!" he carried Zarabelle off to his demon hiding place. She kincked and screamed but he would nt let go. He juiced out a substance like liquid scratch tap so he wouldn't droop her. Deen couldn't stop crying. THe love of his life had been gaghast awayu fitght infron tof of his face.

 **what a cliff hanger!1111111 I don't even know whats WILL HAPPEN NECTS!111111111 PLES R+R!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**You like the cliffhange duyz?/ and to dat Just Read person my spieeling doesn't need any work dis tingn is meant to ege infaromal so pull the brack aout ur azz Ok here ha. 3**

Deen wheped and whelped because his loverly Zarabellai was gone cuz that fucking stuiipud Cassie bitch took her like wht the heell( **cassie sux!)** Anyways afer moping around lieka abutt for fawhile Deen said

"I must reascue my souldmate" and he flew to caassie's evvill cave where he was hinginding .

 **Ded** m stomed in, screaming. How could an demon have takinvg is grilfarind? She was so beuatifyl that grwon men wantaed to saw their heads off wehn the y saw her cuz she was so pretty.

Suddenly, Deen summored a spear!111111 Cassie sreamed cux he hated spears cuz they can hurt u.

He whined in his snivvily voice. "You can't hurt me Deen. Zarabellal is mine and uo suck you disgusting coufrayant piglet. :("

Deen's dangalang swung in the wind cuz he was son angry. "WHAT DID U JUST SAY TO ME!11" he splufficated. "I AM THE ASWOMESIT!1111 HOW DARE YU INSULT ME!111111"

"Deen save me!11" Zarabella screamed, "THis disugesting thing is goin to rap me!1"

"WHAT DEEN SHOUTED WITH HIS EYES GOING TOTLAY REED!111111

Zarabella strated to cry real loudly.

Deen growled like an bear or something like a tiger croessed with a bear and grew his claws out and cut Cassie's throught off.

""SDLTHORIGJSKD,F" Cassie screamed asthe Blood ruined the carpet it kept swuirting from him for an hour and ah hour for a "week.

"Deen you did it" asid Zarabella, wainting to batter dip thecorn dog with him real bad.

She ran accross the room tho him and he picked her up whaen his kiss her on the mouth.

"dARLING I thinkg we should have baby" Deen said.

"I think so ttoo said Zarabella.

 **anthouther cliff hanger!11111 wHAT do you thik? I;m so tired of ppl saying that 13 yer olds aren't ready to have babies or do sexy things it so stuped they shouldn't judge. 13 is teenager so its mature duh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**thx to guest person for writing me a goooooooooooooood revios! the rest of yuall are funkin shitkfaces for NOT REVIEWING**

 **OK here ch. 4**

 **also I done't ereally remennber what I wrote last time so here goes**

Deen looked at his pretty precious ZARABELLA. HER VILOET EYES SPARKLED sexily in the moonlight. Itls time she say. she thought ;of all the horrible truculent girls at her shool. she hated them WITH A FIREY PASSION AND SHE WASNTED TO GET GOD TO KILL THEM WIH;T FIRE AND SHE WASN'TED THEM ALL TO DIE IN FIRE WITH DEAD SKUNKS 0N THEIR FACES LIKE THE SUPTED IDOEITOC BIG GOODED CRUMTS THEY ARE I HATE YOU JESSICA

Deen laid Zarabella down on a bed of dadsies. She locked at him with her purple eyes and headfed as sigh. she asy "I love you Deen" and Deen say "I love you so much I scare you sometimes I didn't want to live b4 I meet you and nor yuor all I can kthink about I din't care about Sunm and the stufpic demons and angaels and theat sutpid bitch Cassie nemore. I just want to be with you and I don't care what my dad thinks."

Zarabella started to cry cuz it was all so beautiful.

Deen sign an khe put his sexy thingy in Zarabaella and she scdreamed cux it was so big it bumped he butt. And Deen said and now you're pregnatn and Zarabelas sigh cuz she was so happy to be a mother!11

Suddenly, she coultd telll that the babby was giving her magical poweres!111 Zarabella flew to HARPER COUNTY JR HIGH AND BLEW up the entire school wif da power of her mind especially that dum Jessica.

 **what do you think guyz!11?/ I think its pretyy gooooood so far!1111 what will happen next ::))))0000?/!11 I don'lt knowosl!111111111**


	5. Chapter 5

**What do you guyz fink? Deeen's pov lol**

Zarabella was soooooooo beautfilu she was like a butterfly and she was so pretty. she flwededd wiff da babbby all around the2 school and it blew up becasue it waz full of FUCKING BIT5CHES THAT FUCKING SUCKS CUZ THEURE STGUPIC DCUNTS!111111 the babby was giving her magic poweres I could tell cuz I'm an expert on spdrits and stuff lol. I danced when the school blew up because t hate dtstupic funking cuts theryre just stuped girsls who are UGLEY ON THE INSIDE AND MAYBE THAT STUPID BITCH CASSIE WOULD LIKE THEM ABUT i DON'T DUC IM A REAL MAN LIKE HIEL I WOULD EVER FUK 1 OF DOS STUPPICJ LIKE VBASSOONS FULKERS STJUPID BITCHES. anyway Saadrabelal was soooooooooooo pretty th9at she made me cum right dere. I coln't waite for da babby to cum too

sudden't ly sum3 show kup cux he seyy too. Zarabella ran at him cux fhe sax8.

"SUM41 YOU FUCKING ASHOLLE!f!11" DEen yealled ncuz he hate sum65 cux he stupid even doe he sexxxy!111111

"I hope you slipp into a comma sum3 kyelled"\

I watched Deen start to fight heis sexy brother. I didn

't want them to leave afger the babby got here I WAS PERGREATN WHAT COULD THEY ACCEPT!?/

suddenly Zarabella could feel herslef going ionto d labor!111111

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH she creamed!111````

there was bollod gushing everywhere and she culd feel dthe babbys head pushing out her youjknowwhat!1d

 **ooooooooooooh it get juichy now!111 Im knot sure how birth works do, so I'm a look it up? how is yahhoo ansers?/ pls R + R!111111**


End file.
